


They Never Know.

by Minumy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU-Casual volleyball team without competitions, Bullying, But dont forget this is also a cheesy fanfic, Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinted tsukishima/reader, M/M, MIGHT turn into mild smut, Mystery, OK we already know that its also hinted Kuroo/Reader, Racism, Stalking, Verbal Abuse, Volleyball, sass is class, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minumy/pseuds/Minumy
Summary: You transfered from Nekoma high school to Karasuno as soon as you watched the game of Karasuno Versus Date Tech on the TV. Sadly karasuno had lost but their libero stood out in particular. He was passionate, serious and calm while he was fighting. Your eyes were sparkling when you watched him play. He was like a firefly that flew in a dark alley. You couldn't believe how beautiful he was while receiving those spikes that could cut your arms off. Iron wall or not, he was the main attraction of the game.





	1. Nagoya Temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! this is my second work! I'm an amature in the Fanfic world but im trying my best as i love reading and writing. English is not my first language so be mindful of grammatical errors. I would love to know if u guys like the story and if u want me to continue it!
> 
> EDIT: [F/N] ( First Name ) and [L/N] ( Last Name ) in case you wondered. Thanks for the feedback my beloved Rin <3
> 
> AN ANOTHER EDIT :< : The heroine is 1,58 CM long. Her hair is long and its colour is Copper. Her eyes are cat-like shaped and are dark brown.

You could hear the people in the hallway chatting about what to eat during lunch time, which game they finished playing on their free time, what chick they are into or how their academics were pretty bad. Casually you ignored everything you could as you were skipping towards the gym, where the Volleyball club had practice every day. Your mind was busy with different scenarios that could happen. Excitedly you peaked through a crack in the wall you found out the day you transfered schools. He was not there again. Disappointed you grabbed your bag and headed towards your locker only to hear a manly voice yelling powerfully. _''This voice must be from the gym'_ ', you thought.

You peaked from the door this time and you found something entertaining. Karasuno's volleyball captain was scolding two first years because they knocked the vice principal's wig with a volleyball. You backed off as you saw the pissed captain with the first years coming your way. He kicked them out of the gym and told them they cant play if they dont learn what teamwork is and so he closed the door on their face. The two first years were in a state of shock and you couldnt contain the giggle that escaped from your lips. One of them had unruly, orange hair and was pretty short and the other had black and cropped short hair, with a fringe that hanged just above his eyes. He was taller than the other boy. The orange haired one, had a similar aura to _him_   you thought. They weren't reacting at all. You decided to leave them be frozen in place. Almost four meters away from them, you heard them yelling their asses off. Guess they realised what happened.

Your home was twenty minutes away from school by foot. You loved walking down the road of Torono town which was located in the Miyagi prefecture. Tokyo was ok but it was not something you wanted from the begining. You didn't have friends there and it was too crowded. Thankfully you found a way out. Your mother and father were busy with their work and they were going to leave Tokyo for America but you plead them to let you live in Torono. You promised to keep your academics high enough and they finally agreed. They didn't question the reason why and you were thankful for that. You transfered from Nekoma high school to Karasuno as soon as you watched the game of Karasuno Versus Date Tech on the TV. Sadly karasuno had lost but their libero stood out in particular. He was passionate, serious and calm while he was fighting. Your eyes were sparkling when you watched him play. He was like a firefly that flew in a dark alley. You couldn't believe how beautiful he was while receiving those spikes that could cut your arms off. Iron wall or not, he was the main attraction of the game. 

You were almost at your house but you decided to buy a popsicle from the store you regulary visited. The blonde haired caretaker was in charge again. Kindly you thanked him and he waved you off with a bright smile on his face. You finally reached your house. You took your keys from a small pocket on your bag and opened the front door. You took your shoes off and went to the kitchen. Your mom was there and you stormed in for a hug. She came in order to check out how was your lifestyle in Torono town. She was always worried but she knew that you were a responsible daughter. After parting way, you went upstairs to your room.

You fell on your bed and let out a big sigh. You searched your pocket and grabbed your phone. You opened the Album app you had and you scrolled through all of the photographs you managed to take. He was beautiful in all ways. Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno's Libero was the shortest member on the team, he regularly styles his wild dark brown hair by ruffling most of it upwards and the tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead appears to be bleached a dirty blond. His eyes are brown and when they lock you on their sight they can obliterate your soul. Nishinoya has a very energetic personality which makes him absolutely adorable. Although he hardly ever worries about the consequences of his actions he is surprisingly considerate of his friends' feelings and insecurities. You remembered how he tried to encourage the Ace of the team when they fought Date Tech because his spikes were blocked. By far you were his biggest fan.

You had the chance to watch him practice his receives or watch him wash his face outside without ruining his styled hair at least three times since the day you transfered in Karasuno. The only thing you didnt want to watch was how he was giving all of his attention to Karasuno's manager, Shimizu Kiyoko. Sadly you couldn't do anything about that because you knew her personally. She was your childhood and only true friend. Of course she told you that she didnt like Nishinoya but you couldnt ignore the feeling that she might end up with him. You sighed again and dialled her phone number in hope that she might be free. She responded quite fast.  
  
'' Hello [F/N]-chan! whats up? ''  
  
'' Kii-chan can you hang out with me? My heart is in pain again''  
  
''You should seriously check out your addiction with Nishinoya. It's not healthy and you know it''  
  
''But...Come on will you hang out with me? Mom came to check out...More like observe my lifestyle now that i live alone and cooked Tenmusu*''  
  
''Deal''  
  
She hung up immediately and in five minutes you heard the bell ringing. Bribing was the way to force her do stuff. Your mom opened the door and you could hear Kiyoko from downstairs greeting your mom. You skipped your way to the front door and tacklehugged your only friend. She got used to your childish actions and thats why you loved her so much. After taking her shoes off, both of you went to the kitchen and wolfed down the Tenmusu mom made for dinner. After that, you went upstairs and prepared your Playstation 2 with one of your favourite game's, Dynasty warriors 5. It was a casual thing for both of you to sit down and play video games while arguing. You and Kiyoko were difficult characters. Competitive, hard working and shy. She might be one year older but deep down she was the same Kiyoko that played in the park with you ten years ago in Tokyo.  After clearing three stages, Kiyoko turned around to face you. She had a serious look.  
  
''I know you love him [F/N]-chan but you have to decide. WIll you confess or will you continue this unhealthy hobby of yours and by that i mean stalking him?''  
  
''I wanted to confess but i cant find him you know. He didnt come to school almost a week now and im starting to go crazy.'' You lied. Your purpose these days was just stalking him and nothing else. You didn't have the courage to confess but that didn't trick Kiyoko.  
  
''Come on [F/N]-chan i know you are lying. We've been together for ten + years and you cant fool me. I know you lack the courage and that he is not attending school. He got suspended for a week from school and for a month from club activities because he knocked off vice principal's hand that tried to stop him from yelling to Asahi-san and somehow managed to make him knock down a vase with flowers.''

''Ohh, thats why i couldn't find him. And that makes it twice huh.''  
  
''Why are you even so obssessed with him when you didnt even get to know him from upclose in the first place? I mean i know how Nishinoya is and i know that he would treat you like a princess but he doesnt even know that you exist. Also twice what?''  
  
''Trust me Kii-chan i truly love him. He was the one that shined the most in that game. He was so confident and calm. I cry every time i rewatch the game you know. Plus my heart keeps telling me that he is the one. Don't you dare tell me it was just a game though. Today i happened to witness the vice principal's wig fly off. That makes it twice.''  
  
''Oh really?'' Kiyoko laughed but then she scratched her head. ''Ahhh i dont know anymore. Do as you please...I guess you truly love him?''  
  
''How can i confess though... Should i wait for him to return?''  
  
''But there are other ways to confess like a love let-''  
  
''THATS IT A LOVE LETTER'' You yelled as you stopped Kiyoko from finishing her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tenmusu* = Onigiri rice balls with shrimp Tempura as a filling. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Leave your opinion below so i can continue it ^^


	2. Soda Flavoured Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is inspired by Haikyuu Drama CD! I hope you guys enjoy it! Be sure to leave a comment!

Kiyoko was pissed because you interupted her. She glared you down and you felt a chill on your spine. When she was serious she was terrifying but somehow she still maintained her beautiful stance. It must have been her beauty mark. She opened her mouth once again and said in a calm yet deadly way.

''I swear you are like him you wont shut up when others are talking. Sigh..''  
  
A giggle escaped your lips. A love letter huh? It was a nice idea in a way. You could confess your feelings without getting interupted and it would be less embarrassing, but you wouldnt be able to tell him with your own voice. That was a let down. Thankfully your mind was able to come up with hundreds of scenarios with what might go wrong or right and that made you ready for the worst. You were super excited because finally you would confess. Would you have the chance to hold hands with him? Would you have the chance to style his hair and giggle with his jokes? You could cook for him and feed him during lunch time at school. You could make jokes with him about everything. What about staring at clouds and talking about their shape? What if he would grab your wrist, pull you down in his embrace and kiss you passionaly?  
  
Kiyoko was amazed with how much you were absorbed in your own fantasy world.  You were blushing like crazy thinking of Nishinoya and only Nishinoya. She could hear you mumble to your self and she swore she almost saw you drool. The situation was getting out of control. You snapped out of your dreamworld and focushed on the negative side of a confession. What would you do if he refuse? What would you do if he said that he didnt want to see you again? A world without him yelling to his teammates or being cool as always was dark. You didn't want that and you started panicking with tears escaping your eyes. immediately Kiyoko embraced you and tried to confort you.

''Don't worry [F/N]-chan. Nishinoya will see how amazing you are. No one is as determined as you. I know that everything will go great. You are such a beautiful young lady. Fair and smooth skin, Shiny and silky long copper hair and dark brown cat shaped eyes. You dont know it but you are popular at school dear. How could he simply ignore you? Heck you even play video games. If Tanaka saw you he would kidnap you im sure''

''Who is Tanaka?'' You said as she whiped your tears. ''And im not popular, geez''

''Nishinoya's best friend. And yes you are popular! You are half European and every guy in my class talks about you lol. You should bless your mother for your beautiful gene you know. As i was saying Tanaka is really annoying when he teams up with Nishinoya i swear. But he is a good, loveable guy.'' Kiyoko said. You saw her fidget as she was describing Tanaka. Suspicious.

You enjoyed Kiyoko's hug more than anyone else. She was always there for you and you were always there for her. The power of a childhood friend is a strong one. You often got teased for your hair colour but she was there telling everyone else how beautiful it is instead. When she left Tokyo and went to Torono, you were pretty sad but you maintained your relationship as she was often comming to Tokyo. Now you came to her and you wont leave. 

It was getting pretty late and Kiyoko had to return to her house. She had paperwork to do as she was Karasuno's manager. You felt lonely in your room. You opened the window and felt the breeze in your skin. Mom yelled from downstairs that she had to catch the airplane to America and left. You were alone in the house once again. It might have been lonely but compared to Tokyo it was nothing. You sat down and you wrote the Love letter that was filled with your emotions.

The next day you sneaked your way to Nishinoya's locker. When you tried to insert the Love letter into the locker someone came from behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder. Before you could turn around he yelled at you. 

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NOYA-SAN'S LOCKER?''  
  
His voice was intimidating and you were kinda scared but this was an important mission for you and you decided to take the gamble. You turned around and saw a shaved head with a widow's peak and sharp blueish ( more like grey ) eyes and an intimidating face only to change back to a red and insecure face. He started sweating and he backed off quickly. His voice was unsteady.

''Immmm ssss--sso sorry i didn't mmean it ss-ssorry''

You started giggling as he was getting the colour of a ripe tomato. He bowed 90 degrees and introduced himself nervously.

''OSSSSU!! I'mm Tttanaka Ryuunosuke a second year! Im so ss-orry again!''

You went closer to him and smiled gently as you introduced your self.

''I'm [L/N] [F/N] a second year too! Pleased to meet you Tanaka-'' Wait a minute. Tanaka? Where did you hear that name again. Nishinoya's locker....Kiyoko mentioning his best friend... OH WAIT A MINUTE.

''YOU ARE NISHINOYA'S BEST FRIEND RIGHT?'' you yelled without noticing a small crowd forming around the corner. Tanaka had a confused look on his face. You saw him get pissed for a reason and you realised it after he started yelling.

''CAN YOU GUYS TEND YOUR OWN BUISNESSES YOU CAN SEE ME TALKING.'' The small crowd left rapidly. ''Im sorry i hate when crowds form. Yes im Noya-san's best friend. What of it?'' He smiled and scratched the back of his head. His cheeks were still red.

''Can you please tell me when he will come back to school? I need him to read something.'' You blushed deeply. Tanaka took a look at what you were holding and realised what was it. He understood that he messed your chance and started panicking.

''OH my GOD wwwhere you planning on ccconfessing to Nnnoya-san? Im so SORRY'' He got on his knees and started apologising. Quickly you tried to help him stand up. 

''Its ok Tanaka its really ok!'' You stopped for a minute. He could be a big help you thought.  ''Hey Tanaka i have an idea'' You said. He stared back at you and you could feel that he was about to do anything for you.

''How about you help me out? I really like Nishinoya.''  
  
''How can i help Nee-san!? Ill do everything for Noya-san's happiness!'' You bursted into laughter. It was cute that he called you like that or how he cared about Nishinoya.  
  
''How about when he comes back you ask him if he has anyone he likes or if he dates someone already or like force a situation where he could analyze the fact he has no girlfriend?'' You started smirking at your devilish plan. Tanaka was astonished.  
  
''Dear lord you sound like my sister. You guys are the devil. Alright im in! Ill text you when it happens!'' You gave him your number and you could see how happy he was. It was not the end of your plan though. '' You can ask your manager to help you by the way'' you smirked.

''KIYOKO-SAN? HOW CAN I POSSIBLY...'' He blushed like crazy. Yep you were on the right track. 

''Don't worry! She is my childhood friend and she will be forced to help. We all benefit from it anyways'' You smirked.

''OSSU! Nee-san! Leave it to me'' You parted ways. You skipped your way to your classroom ignoring the stares you received.

Later that day, class was finished and it was about time for club activities. As always you checked the gym first. You saw the weird combo from yesterday. They looked more lively and that made you smile for a reason. Suddently you started laughing out loud because someone was tickling you hard enough. Panting while on the ground you begged for mercy and she gave it to you.

''Geez Kii-chan i could have a heart attack you know''

''Its not a bad thing to laugh [F/N]-chan!'' She helped you stand up and you dusted off your skirt. You heard the door of the gym open as a handsome guy appeared. He had slightly thick eyebrows, light grey hair and hazel-brown eyes with a mole under his left eye. He gave a look at the situation and blessed your existence with a charming smile.

''Boy its a rare sight to see Shimizu laugh. And who might you be?'' He turned around to face you. Kiyoko replied in your place.

''Oh Hello Sugawara. This is my childhood friend [L/N] [F/N]! She came to search for someone!'' she smirked at your way and you blushed like crazy.

''Geez Kii-chan dont tell him that'' He smiled towards you in a kind manner.

''Oh who might be the lucky fellow?'' You blushed at his comment but Shimizu brushed your thoughts off as she whispered in your ear.

''He is taken by our captain but dont you dare say it outloud im the only one that knows'' You made the 'o' face and you accepted it. You remembered the comment he made and tried to explain as calmly as you could.

''Nishinoya... Karasuno's Libero.. I love him lots'' Kiyoko laughed at your childish description.

''Oooh our Guardian angel. Well you wont find him here yet. If i can help tell me though i would like to see that combo'' He winked at your direction. Well that might benefit your plan ever more.

''About that..When Nishinoya returns i talked to someone and he will propose my plan to you guys! I hope you follow it and help me out in the end!'' You winked at Kiyoko but she gave you a confused look. 'It's ok hun you dont need to know yet' you thought. Sugawara-san agreed to be in your help and so you left the school alone as Kiyoko had manager work to do.

As you were walking towards your favourite shop you found a tall blonde guy and a slightly shorter guy that had short brown hair with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top. The shorter one was chasing the taller one while holding a paperbag from your favourite shop. You passed them and you swore that the tall guy checked you out twice. You tried to ignore his stares and you went into the shop. The usual blonde caretaker was there. This time you heard his name as he got yelled for slacking off. Ukai Keishin. He waved you off and you opened the Gari-Gari kun* soda flavoured popsickle package. It was a habit of yours to munch it down and then go home.

Since mom left yesterday,  it was your responsibility to cook. Today's menu was Korean. You decided to make Kimbap*. After finishing them, you wrapped some for Kiyoko, Tanaka. You hoped that someday Nishinoya would ask you to cook for him. You let out a sigh and went directly to sleep after cleaning the dishes.

A new day a new begining. You were walking down the road quietly while listening to music. Your phone buzzed and you checked it out. You received a message from Tanaka! Excitedly you opened the messenger app and read through his message.

* * *

 _**RyuunosukeZZZZ. 7:40AM  
**_  
NEE-SAN! He Finally came! Wwha should i do? _  
_  
**_The Devil [F/N]_** ** _. 7:41AM_**

Talk to Kiyoko and prepare for the plan! Sugawara-san is also in. I leave this to you!

* * *

 

  
Nishinoya and Azumane had made up. The weird combo learned that teamwork is a huge must. The Volleyball club met under the orders of Shimizu Kiyoko to discuss something. Tanaka brought a blackboard and begun writing.

_**WHY IS IT THAT NOYA-SAN IS SUPPRR COOL YET HE HAS NO GIRLFRIEND?** _

The orange haired boy started laughing.

''Tanaka-san you misspelled Super'' 

''Like you could to better, dumbass Hinata'' Said the dark haired setter.''

''HEY NO ONE INFORMED ME ABOUT THIS TOPIC''

''Nishinoya this is important'' Kiyoko replied and Nishinoya immediately closed his mouth. ''If yyou would Ttanaka'' 

''Yyeah right. Today we will discuss why Noya-san has no girlfriend.''

''Shouldn't we also talk about you Tanaka senpai? If i remember you scare all the girls away'' Tsukishima grinned.

''ITS NOT ABOUT ME OK?'' Tanaka started sweating as he was looking at Kiyoko's direction. Sugawara placed his arm around Sawamura's shoulder and started your evil plan.

''He might not be that popular. Who knows? Right Kiyoko?'' Kiyoko caught his wink.

''I wouldn't say so. There is someone that is interested in him though'' The weird combo yelled in surprise and Nishinoya froze. Could she mean herself? He thought.

''Now that you mention it i know who are you talking about Kiyoko-san!'' Tanaka grinned. Nishinoya stood up in surprise at how Tanaka and Kiyoko were talking about the same thing.

''WHO IS IT?'' Nishinoya yelled and earned a hit on the head by Sawamura.

''Chill out Nishinoya you will scare Yamaguchi. And sit down.'' Sawamura gave that precious dad smile towards Yamaguchi and he bowed in reply. Nishinoya sat down once again. Tanaka gave Kiyoko a signal and she caught up. 

''You might want to check out your locker'' She winked at Nishinoya and he got goosebumps. His mind though was set up on his locker and he stood up and left the gym as quickly as possible. Kiyoko stood up next and went right next to Tanaka. She blushed a little.

''Thanks for helping me guys! [F/N]-Chan will appreciate  this a lot.''

The weird combo were confused and Tsukishima stood up, gathered his things and left with an annoyed expression. Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima. Tanaka backed off and placed his hand on his thorax. His heart was beating like crazy. Sawamura grabbed Sugawara's hand and took him away. Azumane was left behind confused and forced to listen to the weird combo while they were arguing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gari-Gari kun = Soda flavoured popsickle  
> Kimbap = Korean seaweed rice rolls with vegetables and often meat.


	3. A Happy Fire Post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for being late with the uploading ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД｀)･ﾟ･｡ I went on a mini trip with my aunt and we were almost on a car crush and i injured my hand o(TヘTo) くぅ Here you go, my new failure of a chapter!  
> P.S I kinda messed the POV's but please forgive me ;-;

_The plan must have been executed,_ you thought as you reached Nishinoya's locker. You took the love letter that was inside your bag and inserted it into his locker. Bubbly feelings got over you as you imagined him reading out loud since he was clumsy. You received a message from Kiyoko regarding the results of your devilish little plan. Without losing a single second, you opened the messenging app and read her text.

* * *

_**My Kii-Chan** ✺◟( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)◞✺ _ **_8:15AM_** _  
_

[F/N]-Chan he is running towards his locker. With my calcuations he will be there in two minutes. yA gotta scoot.

 

_**100% sure is a cheater (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง  8:15AM**_

Alright! Placed the love letter n im scooting. GOOD LUCK TO ME!!

* * *

 You made a U-turn and went in hiding mode. Patiently you waited for Nishinoya to arive. You prepared your cellphone in order to take photographs of his reaction. You needed proof that he was either happy or angry about your feelings. What would the outcome be [...]

Nishinoya stormed out of the gym. He was running in the hallways. He couldnt think straight as he was absorbed in that marvelous feeling of getting confessed at. It was his first time receiving a love letter and a confession in general thus he was super excited. He didn't know who was the one confessing though. COULD IT BE KIYOKO-SAN? It was too good to be true though. He reached his locker and stood still in front of it.

'THERE HE IS' you yelled in your thoughts. He was still wearing his volleyball practice uniform and before opening his locker he inhaled deeply. You saw him open his eyes widely as he was reading the love letter. Could it...Could it be that you had a chance?

Nishinoya took the love letter that had way too many heart stickers in his hand and opened it. He began reading it.

* * *

  _Dear Nishinoya. You might not know me as im not in your class nor in your volleyball club. I happened to watch your match against Date Tech and i was amazed. You were full of passion every time you received or when you tried to save the ball from falling. You were calm and composed. You were basically shining powerfully and that made my heart ache. i was pretty sure i fell in love with you in an instance. I trasnfered schools in order to confess my feelings for you. It might sound weird or strange but those are my feelings. I Love you, Nishinoya Yuu. With all my heart and power._  
  
From   [L/N] [F/N], a second year from class B-3.

* * *

You saw Nishinoya dropping the letter with tears in his eyes and then vanishing behind a corner. You heard rushed steps echoing around the school. Was he running? You took a step ahead and picked up the love letter from the floor. Did you make him cry? You ripped your letter in half feeling devastated. You made the love of your life cry with your love letter. Was it because he hated it? You sighed and dumped the letter in a near trashcan. You started walking towards your classroom with half heart. A little surprice awaited you there. You placed your hand in your mouth as you gasped loudly at this sight.

Nishinoya started running around the school. Where was class B-3 again? He asked some students on his way and finally found out it's location. With quick steps he barged in and yelled with all his might.

'' IS [L/N] [F/N] IN HERE?'' 

The students looked at his direction with surprice in their eyes. Some of them began whispering to each other while others yelled at him for entering the classroom in a rude way. A girl with glasses pulled his uniform and said in a shy way.

'' I think i saw her near the lockers'' 

Nishinoya turned around, his mind being only at the lockers but in his surprice he found a short girl with copper hair and cat-like eyes staring at him. The girl placed her hand in her mouth as she gasped loudly. The girl in front of him blushed like crazy and tears formed in her eyes. Nishinoya's mind was about to explode with every information that stormed in there. He was about to ask the beautiful girl to move a bit so he could go out of the classroom while he felt sorry for not being able to comfort the almost crying beauty but the four eyed girl that pulled his uniform said in a cheerful manner.

''Ah there she is! Good morning [L/N]-San!''

Nishinoya froze. She was the one that confessed? The bell rang and the teacher started yelling.

''Be quiet and quickly sit down. Everyone that does not belong in this class should quickly attend his own lesson and that goes for you Nishinoya. You are lucky that our dress code is not strict enough but dont you dare attend class with the volleyball uniform. [L/N] Dont just stand in there, come in.'' 

''I'm sorry sir but she is coming with me.'' Said Nishinoya as he grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her gently towards the rooftop. The teacher was yelling at them for skipping class but Nishinoya didn't care.

Both of you finally reached the rooftop. The seconds you were in his grip passed slowly. Your heart was about to explode. Nishinoya closed the door behind him and averted your eyes. You couldn't see him well but he was blushing like crazy too. He scratched the back of his neck and started shuttering at every word.

''Aaarrre you the ooone ttthat conffessssed?'' He was still not looking at your direction. You felt weak. Your legs were at their limit but this was your chance. You took a deep breath and replied nervously yet in a confident way.

''Yes that was me. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable'' He jumped at your words.   
  
''TTTHATS NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL!!!! infact....It made me really happy... Thanks'' Nishinoya reminded you of a fire post. Heck he was redder than a fire post. Finally your legs gave off and he immediately rushed at your side quickly. But of course Karasuno's libero was very fast. He gave you a worring look and you asked him the question you had all this time closed in your heart.

''Does...Does that mean you accept my confession?'' He finally looked at your eyes. His gaze was so beautiful. You wanted this moment to last forever. Nishinoya coughed nervously and then relaxed. In a soothing way he replied at your question.

''Yes, i do.''

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didnt know, Japanese schools ( n other schools n other countries probably ( not mine tho ) ) have certain dress codes. Karasuno's dress code aint strict and you can see people wearing other things than their uniform.


	4. An Encouraging Yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is something i would like IRL :< i lub cheesiness and i passed this entire school year reading cheesy fanfics. Endure it for meh :<
> 
> Current addiction : In NO hurry to shout : Noise ( You might know it from Fukumenkei Noise ) 
> 
> Enjoy reading this [ Hopefully :< ]

Happiness was just a word that could explain half of what you felt when Nishinoya accepted your confession. You started tearing up and he was visibly panicking. He jumped around trying to figure a way to comfort the crying you. He was so adorable, his actions, his beautiful smile, the way he looked at your eyes or the way he caressed your hair. A whole class session passed by with you and Nishinoya panicking at each other's actions.

You gave him your phone number and he called you so you can save his. You couldn't afford missing an another class session though because you had to keep your academics high enough in order to continue your new life in Torono and you asked your new boyfriend to acompany you. He simply nodded and awkwardly holded your hand. Both of you were blushing. What a beautiful feeling. But life being life, you stumbled across your homeroom teacher which previously you skipped his class alongside Nishinoya. Oh boy.

''Ahh there are the skipping class brats'' Karasuno was an amazing school except the fact that this teacher existed. He might be rude but you wont fall to his level. Who are you kidding? You are used sassing everybody that annoyed you around. You replied while still holding Nishinoya's hand.

''We are sorry for skipping class but we had important things to do. You might want to be thankful that your boring class helped me achieve my goal.'' You bowed 45 degrees and walked pass the now annoyed Homeroom teacher. Nishinoya was amazed at your attitude. The shy girl that was tearing up and blushing like crazy 5 minutes ago fought a teacher that is well known for his rude behaviour. Nishinoya simply smiled at your direction and you smiled back.

He walked you to your classroom and when you went in everyone went silent. They simply grinned. Nishinoya didn't know what to do. Give you a hug? A kiss on the cheek? Simply nod and go away? To his surprice you acted first and kissed him on his left cheek. He froze on the spot and you blushed cheerfully. He was adorable. He started yelling and left your classroom, skipping his way to his own. When you sat on your desk, the girls in your class surrounded you and started asking questions.

''Oh my god you are dating the gnome of class B-1?''  
''Wooo i cant believe you finally succeeded on confessing. Way to go [L/N]-San''  
''DID YOU GUYS KISS?''

You mentally groaned at the first question. He might not be tall but he is the most beautiful, kind, attractive, determinated smol creature on earth. He was the best thing that happened in your life so far. You decided to answer some of the questions.

''Yeah we are now dating! I'm so glad he accepted my confession. We....We did not kiss yet'' You blushed deeply. Thankfully the bell saved you and you finally relaxed. You took detailed notes of everything the teacher said and wrote on the blackboard. 

The bell rang and everyone rushed to the cafeteria. It was lunch time. You remembered the Kimbap you made for Tanaka and Kiyoko but this was your chance to feed Nishinoya too. Well you could kill two birds with one stone. You headed to were the Karasuno volleyball club ate its lunch inside the cafeteria.

You saw Kiyoko and Sawamura chatting. Well it was time you killed the first bird. You walked at their direction and loudly greeted everyone. Their attention was locked on you. Sugawara gave you a warm smile and Sawamura simply nodded. Kiyoko stood up and tacklehugged you and the others were surpriced on her action. You felt a pair of golden eyes on you checking you out but you ignored it for now. 

''Kii-Chan i made you Kimbap! You can share it with Tanaka!'' You grinned happilly and earned a smack from a now blushing Kiyoko. ''Hey dont hit!. I made enough for both of you but i now have the chance to give some to my new boyfriend too so you will have to share your own portion with Tanaka!'' Kiyoko gasped and you heard someone falling off their chair. You knew who it might be. The orange haired guy from the weird combo started yelling at his friend that was now on the floor.

''NOYAA-SENPAI ARE YOU OK?'' You started giggling and Nishinoya was embarrassed to the core. He yelled back at the orange haired guy cheerfully though.

''I'M OK SHOUYOOOU!'' 

''NOYAAA-SENPAAIII''

''SHOUUUYOOOOU''

''SHUT UP YOU GUYS'' Both Nishinoya and the guy named Shouyou earned a smack from an angry sawamura and they simply closed their mouth. He apologised to everyone on their behalf and met your eyes.

''Man i hope you know that you will have a hard time dealing with Nishinoya'' Said Sawamura. The rest of the Karasuno looked at you with confusion on their eyes. You grinned widely and replied.

''It's ok! I was the one that confessed in the first place'' You blushed. Everyone from Karasuno stood up in surprice and started yelling together. Nishinoya on the other side hided behind his best friend, Tanaka.

''WHAT? NISHINOYA HAS A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND?'' You felt proud with their reactions. You smiled at everyone. Kiyoko that was next to you, introduced you to the other members of karasuno.

''This is [L/N] [F/N]! She is my childhood best friend and now, Nishinoya's girlfriend!'' She grinned. You bowed and greeted everyone.

''Hello guys! I promise to take care of your amazing Libero and friend!'' Nishinoya whined while staying behind Tanaka. The other guys introduced their self one by one. You tried remembering their names and positions. Hinata Shouyou, a wing spiker. Kageyama Tobio, a setter. Azumane Asahi, Karasuno's ace. Ennoshita Chikara, a wind spiker and Yamaguchi Tadashi a pinch server. You knew who Tanaka, Sugawara and Sawamura were but the blonde guy you swore you saw again didnt introduce him self. He simply smacked his tongue and left the cafeteria annoyed. Yamaguchi that was his close friend followed him like a puppy while yelling at him.

''Wait for me Tsukki!''

Sawamura simply sighed at his actions and apologised.

''I'm sorry for him. He is kinda antisocial i guess.''

''It's ok Sawamura-san!''

''Call me Daichi as you are a part of our family now!'' He gave you a pure smile that you swore cleansed your soul. Nishinoya continued whining and Tanaka got pissed.

''NOYA-SAN ACT LIKE A MAN ALREADY!''

''BUT RYUU I... I..'' He got shoved by Tanaka at your direction and he blushed heavily. Everyone laughed and you grinned. It was your chance to kill the second bird.

''Nis...Nishinoya will you eat what i made for you?'' He stood still with a blank face and after four seconds he grinned proudly.

''Ill eat everything you make!''

 

 


	5. Little Puppy Whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that i was actually fangirling while writing this. Please enjoy it!

Excitedly you fed Nishinoya what you made. He was making all sorts of noises and it was hilarious. Kiyoko was smirking at you but you ignored her for now.

Lunch time was over and Nishinoya acompanied you to your classroom like a true gentleman. Holding his hand came naturally between you and you were happy about it. Nishinoya was walking proudly with a huge grin across his face. Not only he managed to get a girlfriend but she was beautiful and adorable. He was to shy to actually tell you his thoughts and he stayed quiet. Parting ways with a shy kiss on the cheek, him skipping his way to his class and you being bombarded with questions happened. You could live with this everyday and you knew it.

Finally school time was over. Everyone with excitement in their eyes, grabbed their bags and stormed outside. Who would like to actually attend those boring lessons after all? You made way to the gym with Nishinoya on your thoughts. You thought you could surprice him or something. You opened the door and Kiyoko greeted you. By instinct you moved to her side and a conversation you couldn't avoid no matter what happened.

''Sooo.. You are now dating huh? How far did you go?'' Kiyoko grinned like the chesire cat.

''Damn it Kii-Chan you and your questions. No we didn't go that far. Now that we are talking though, where are the guys?'' You looked across the gym but no one was here.

''They are always late. Yes even Daichi-san. Even our coach is late ain't it funny?'' Both of you started giggling but stopped when the door opened. A tall blonde guy with headphones and black glasses came inside. If you remember his name was Tsukishima. You smiled gently and greeted him.

''Hello Tsukishima-kun!'' To your surprice he completely ignored you and you puffed your cheeks. You turned to Kiyoko and asked.

''What's with his attitude? He annoys me.'' Kiyoko giggled.

''Ahh He is always like that. He is a good guy deep down though.'' The door opened again and the others came too. You bowed and welcomed everyone. Tanaka came to your side happily.

''NEE-SAN! How come you are here? Is it for Nishinoya?'' He grinned and you thought you heard a whine from somewhere.

''I'm here today to help out since you guys accepted me in your family!'' You swore you heard that whine again. Did the Karasuno volleyball club own a puppy?

''NEE-SAN YOU ARE SO PURE!!'' Tanaka yelled. ''Will you become our new manager?'' That thought never occured you but you had an answer for that.

''Mhmm.. I can become your unofficial manager if ya want me to. I can help around and ease Kii-Chan!'' Kiyoko smiled gently and pulled you in a hug. You saw Tanaka stare at you with jealousy in his eyes and you giggled.

Just before Nishinoya entered the gym he heard Tanaka and couldn't contain the whine that came from his mouth. Quickly he placed his hand in his mouth in order to shut it up. Why was he acting like that? He got used to Tanaka calling him a Cool guy or a Strong guy but when [L/N] was involved, he felt like a highschool girl that drooled for her favourite idol. He heard your voice that gently mentioned being part of the family and an another whine escaped his lips. He was so gonna train hard and tire himself up. That was not the usual Nishinoya and he knew it. _'Damn [L/N] why is she being that adorable?'_  he thought. 

Nishinoya came inside and you smiled at him in a loving way. You saw him blush and you felt your heart ache. You wanted to hug him and never let go.

Daichi ordered the team around as always. The coach didn't come today and Daichi was in charge completely. He was like a dad and Sugawara was the Mom. You had to admit that they were cute together. Secretly holding hands, encouraging each other and helping each other. They were relationship goals, you thought. 

When practice was over, you helped Kiyoko with their towels and with cleaning the floor. When everything was done, you went outside and saw Nishinoya. He was waiting for you. You tapped his shoulder and he turned around fastly. You could see how nervous he was. He was sweating bullets and you thought it was adorable. Was there a way to torture him? You thought to your self that it would be worth to try. You smiled gently and initiated a conversation.

''Can i hold your hand, Yuu?'' You grinned. Nishinoya tripped over nothing but his reflexes as a libero were fast so he avoided falling down. He also avoided your kitten eyes and grabbed your hand firmly. He blushed heavily.

''You don't have to ask. You are my girlfriend [F/N].'' You blushed with the way Nishinoya called you by your first name. He played along. So cute. 

Holding hands and walking down the road with Nishinoya was really fun. You chatted about random things and he finally overcame his nervousness. He was adorable, yelling and jumping around like a kid. You suggested grabbing ice cream and he agreed instantly. You headed to your regular shop and he was surpriced. He told you that was the shop he and the team grabbed meat buns all the time. He also told you that Ukai-san was their volleyball coach. Somehow you werent surpriced but you didnt know why. You went inside and greeted the blonde caretaker. Ukai gasped at you and Nishinoya holding hands. He let a giggle escape his mouth.

''Take care of her Nishinoya or else ill torture you.'' You looked at Ukai surpriced. Before asking about that, Nishinoya interupted you. He commented with a serious look on his face.

''I plan on that. She is my princess after all.'' You blushed immediately and Ukai cringed. You tried your best to ignore Nishinoya's comment and asked your question anyways.

''Do you know me from somewhere aside that im your regular customer?'' Ukai grinned widely although he looked a bit disappointed.

''Your family and my grandfather are close to each other. I used to take care of you when you were younger because your parents were busy with their job. I was really surpriced when i learned that you came back to Torono.'' Ukai smiled gently. You gasped when you finally remembered everything.

* * *

 

It was twelve years back when you were five years old, a brunette smiley volleyball enthusiast used to take care of you. He would often make you watch volleyball matches and that became a hobby of yours. He was kind and funny. His name was Ukai Keishin. You also remembered how you avoided playing in the sand with other kids of your age. Ukai always praised your mature nature. As you grew up he became your first crush but at the age of seven you parted ways. Now everything made sense about his familiar aura. 

''AHHH! I REMEMBER.'' You yelled. ''You were my first crush back then'' You laughed happily with Ukai but Nishinoya next to you tensed. You didn't notice his stare full of jealousy until Ukai stated it out.

''Chill Nishinoya, [F/N]-Chan is like a sister to me'' You laughed at the now embarrassed Nishinoya and he puffed his cheeks in annoyance. You hugged him and he chocked on thin air. He was so cute. Ukai coughed at the lovey dovey couple and both of you realised what you were doing. You stopped hugging him and blushed. Ukai laughed at your actions. He smiled and said.

''Alright since you came for ice cream as always, im treating. Im happy you remembered me and im also happy that you have someone to take care of you now! Go on pick a flavour and scoot''

Your smile was bright and strong. Ukai gave you a happy nod. You pulled Nishinoya at the freezer and picked two Gari Gari-kun soda flavoured popsicles and he gasped.

''OH MY GOD, THOSE ARE MY FAVOURITES'' You gave him a surpriced look.

''MINE TOO!'' both of you were giggling around. This day was the best.

Nishinoya walked you to your house while holding your hand. When you reached your door he looked kinda sad. You asked what was wrong and you blushed really hard at his reply.

''Its kinda sad that we have to part ways. I'm now sure that i love spending my time with you. I guess i also fell in love with you. My heart and my body act different when you mention my name or when you smile happily.'' Nishinoya scratched the back of his head. '' I guess i have it bad for you. When i accepted your confession i was mesmerised by your beauty, your actions that were super adorable and by the feeling of getting confessed at but i felt kinda guilty for not harboring the same amount of feelings with you. Now its different though. I love you [F/N]. I'm hella sure of it.'' He blushed. '' I'm sorry for not harboring the same feelings with you from the start. Can i somehow redeem my self?'' He seemed sad and your body moved by reflex.

Your lips locked with his. Tears were forming in your eyes. His lips tasted like soda, you thought. It must have been the ice cream. He was shocked at your sudden action and he pulled away. Without letting you misunderstand, he gently wiped you tears with his thump and gently and kissed your nose. He smiled and he gave you a peck on the lips. You smiled back happily. Nishinoya said the same word again and again as he gave you more small pecks on the lips. 

''I love you''


	6. Fluffing Rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cheesy that i need a bucket full of cold water to wash it away >.>  
> IM SO SORRY (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> Enjoy reading~~ <3
> 
> EDIT: HOLY MOTHER 105 HITS THANK U GUYS I GUESS U LIKE IT? ILL CONTINUE WRITING LOL

Thirty minutes have passed already from when you were exchanging small pecks with Nishinoya. He said that he loves you. He really did say that he loves you.

He and in your mind you emphasised the word 'HE', took the lead when he gave you the first peck, then the second, the third and many many more you couldn't count. He embraced you gently and you chuckled sweetly. After parting ways, you went inside and your legs gave off before you could take off your shoes. Your heart was beating like crazy and you were sweating bullets. You didn't know what to do first. Smile or tear up? Probably Nishinoya would prefer the former and you chose it with a hand on your heart. He was a dream that came true indeed.

You finally regained some strength in your legs and you stood up. You took off your shoes, tied your copper hair in a ponytail and went directly to the kitchen. You decided to prepare dinner first and then take a warm shower. You thought of making _Tuna Mayo Onigiri*._ It would be great since you can make more for lunch and in addition make some for Nishinoya too. Cooking was your passion. You never once ordered food in your life as you thought it would be a waste of money. You seriously considered following cooking as your future career.

Putting your other dreams aside, you prepared the rice and left it cool. In the meantime you drained the tuna. In a bowl you mixed the Tuna with mayonnaise, pepper, a small chopped onion and apple vinegar. Usually, people 90% of the time add _Furikake*_ on their rice as a seasoning but you didn't quite like its taste and you altered the recipe. Instead, you only used black sesame seeds ( You didn't have regular ones ), a pinch of salt and chopped seaweed. Those ingredients are also in Furikake except from dried fish and something else you couldn't remember. There are tons of diferent Furikake anyways. You shaped the Onigiri in a triangular form and decorated it with small pieces of Seaweed. In total you made thirteen pieces. Three of them were going to be you dinner while the rest you thought of sharing them with Nishinoya and Kiyoko. You left the other ten in the refrigerator, ate the remaining ones and went directly to take a shower. Washing the dishes could wait for a day. 

After taking a refreshing warm shower you changed into your Pijamas and you dried your hair. You jumped in your bed and you opened your phone. You had one notification from Kiyoko and four from Nishinoya. You felt butterlies in your stomach as it was the first time Nishinoya texted you. You felt guilty for ignoring Kiyoko but she could wait some minutes could't she?

* * *

 

_**Fluffy Yuu (´ω｀*) 9:30PM**_

_Did you arive safely inside?_  
  
_Ddon't forget, i love you!_  
  
_Today was amazing... Thank you._  
  
_[F/N] are you asleep?_

A small chuckle escaped your mouth. The way Nishinoya typed was adorable. You could see that he was nervous. Ahh you wanted to hug him so badly. 

_**My Princess (*ﾟｪﾟ*)  9:40PM**_

_No, i'm not asleep yet! I just took a shower. Yeah i arived safely i guess? I also love you, Yuu <3 _

Nishinoya read the text almost immediately. Was he waiting for your reply?

_**Fluffy Yuu (´ω｀*) 9:40PM**_

_Ehhhh you just showered? (•ﾟдﾟ•)_

_**My Princess (*ﾟｪﾟ*) 9:41PM**_

_Yuu is a pervert !! (ʘдʘ╬)_  
  
_By the way i really loved the nickname you gave me. Thank you (♡´౪`♡)_  
  
_That doesn't change the fact that you are a pervert though!! What would Daichi think? (ﾟДﾟ;)_

_**Fluffy Yuu (´ω｀*)  9:41PM**_

_eeEHHHH?? I SWEAR IM NOT A PERVERT  (；ﾟДﾟ)(；ﾟДﾟ)(；ﾟДﾟ)(；ﾟДﾟ)_

You were brutally teasing Nishinoya but he didn't even realise it. You giggled at his goofiness. He was just too precious for this ugly world.

_**My Princess (*ﾟｪﾟ*) 9:43PM**_

_Yuu im just teasing you don't worry! Hehe you are so cute._  
  
_I should head to sleep already. It's getting pretty late. Do you want to meet in front of Ukai's shop and go to school together?_

_**Fluffy Yuu (´ω｀*) 9:43PM**_

_That's a great idea! Alright lets meet up at 7:45?_

_**My Princess (*ﾟｪﾟ*) 9:44PM**_

_Alright! Deal. Good night Yuu <3 I love you._

_**Fluffy Yuu (´ω｀*) 9:44PM**_

_I love you too [F/N] <3 _

* * *

 

You never thought that you would smile that much while chatting with someone. Before sleeping you read Kiyoko's chat too. She was basically bombarding with questions regarding Nishinoya. You sighed. You replied back with a simple **:** _I'll tell you tomorrow_. You were pretty sleepy and that was the best choice after all. You plugged your phone into the charger and set an alarm clock for 7:00 o'clock.  You closed your heavy eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

The next morning, you woke up overflowing with excitement. You quickly went to wash your face and change into your school uniform. You remembered Nishinoya telling you that he enrolled to Karasuno because he loved the school uniform. The girls' uniforms are cute and the boys' black uniforms look super cool plus the short distance between the school and his home. He was so simple yet so charming. You didn't have enough time to eat breakfast but it didn't matter you thought.. You didn't forget about the Tuna Mayo Onigiri that was for lunch, of course. You quickly packed everything into a Bento Box and you carefuly placed it inside your bag. You wore your black athletic shoes, took the house keys with you and left the house in a hurry.

You reached Ukai's store at 7:35 and Nishinoya was already there, waiting for you. You waved him with a big bright smile and he waved you back. You puffed your cheeks and opened your arms widely, indicating that you wanted a hug. Nishinoya shyly aproached you and hugged you firmly. You giggled at his pure nervousness. When he pulled away you gave him a peck on the lips and he blushed deeply. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but you kissed him again. This time though you allowed him to talk.

''WWhhhy did you do that?'' Nishinoya said as he used his hands as a shield, not allowing you to see his bright blushing face. 

''What? Am i not allowed to kiss my 'boyfriend'? You said with your hands behind your back. 

''Of course you are but....''

''But what? Ehhh are you shy, Yuu?'' Teasing him was the best feeling ever. Nishinoya though started yelling.

''IM NOT SHY!!!'' He gave you a sharp look. '' You better run if you want your life [F/N]! No one calls Yuu, the coolest guy ever, shyyyy!'' You giggled and he grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer into a hug. You couldn't escape him anyways since he was too fast. You thought that one last time, it wouldn't hurt teasing him so more.

''Ehhh is this supposed to be my punishment for calling you shy? I feel like this is a reward actually'' You grinned widely and finally he got pissed.

''SssHut up!!'' He smacked his lips into yours. Both of you were inexperienced and as a result, the kiss was sloppy. You didn't mind though. He took the lead once more and he continued kissing you deeply. You pulled away as he sucked all the air from you. You could see that his cheeks were coloured in a bright red. He pulled you back into a passionate french kiss indicating that he wants to deepen your relationship. His left hand was on your waist and his right was playing with your hair. He explored the insides of your mouth with his tongue and you did the same, copying his movements playfully. Finally both of you pulled away and smiled gently to each other. Sadly you had to attend this ''Beautiful'' thing called school and you didnt have that much time to have fun with each other. You tightly interlocked fingers with Nishinoya and you happily went to school together.

You saw Daichi and Sugawara walking together while holding hands and you decided not to greet them. _'It's better to let them have some time together aint it?_  ' You thought. You initiated a conversation with Nishinoya in hope that he wouldn't see the couple that was ahead of you. Your voice was a tone higher than usual.

''I made you lunch~''

''Thank you, Princess'' Nishinoya gave you a huge smile that revealed his white teeth. You felt the heat in your cheeks rise. ''What did you make?'' 

''Tuna Mayo Onigiri~'' You swore that you almost saw him drool over his thoughts and a small chuckle escaped your mouth once again. Nishinoya nodded at you and with a proud face he stated.

''I'll devour anything you make!'' He was so precious. '' Your kimbap were super delicious and im sure everything else will be too!''

''Don't worry i plan on being a chef in the future! i'll take great care of you, Hehe~'' Nishinoya yelled in anticipation of you being a chef. 

''Do i get to see you wearing an apron?'' He grinned.

''NISHINOYA YUU, YOU PERVERT!'' You playfully gave him a smack on the back and he only laughed back. 

''Worth it'' This time he didn't grin. He gave you a heartwarming smile as a reply.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuna Mayo Onigiri= Basically Onigiri ( Rice balls ) with Tuna and mayonnaise as a filling.
> 
> Furikake= A dry Japanese seasoning. It consists of a mixture of dried fish, sesame seeds, chopped seaweed, sugar, salt, and monosodium glutamate.
> 
> In this case i decided to play with the recipe because i also strive to be a chef LOL. sOwwy (◕︿◕✿) 
> 
> Im really close on adding a love triangle with Ushijima because currently he is slapping me in the face with his adorkable nature. Kick some sense into my mind plz


	7. Hi Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how but i almost wrote 3k words. ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ME ;-;. Anyways i wanted to apologise if the characters are kinda OOC :((( Please forgive me?
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Hi Hello from DAY6 thus it stuck on my brain tHUs the title.
> 
> Anyways! EnJOY this chapter!

Reaching your destination was something you didn't quite want today. Having to part ways with Nishinoya felt quite hurtfull but it had to happen. School was a burden to you but no matter what you had to be exceptional on it. Getting grades like 60 or 70% was a no-go. Your mom allowed you to stay only if you get 80+. Being smart though contradicted your personallity as many of your fellow classmates saw you as a weird or more likely an idiot beauty. Why did the think of that? Maybe it was your habit of skipping when you were happy? It could also be the fact that you were literally stalking Nishinoya prior on being his girlfriend? You thought the biggest reason they saw you as an idiot was the fact that you fell asleep on your desk while drooling. You could'nt help it since your 3DS console was the one that was keeping you awake at 4'o clock usually.

Either way in your thoughs, you were perfectly normal.

First period was Japanese Literature. Your teacher was really passionate and you thought it was annoying. You could call her a drama queen thats for sure. If you ignore the teacher, you actually liked Japanese Literature it self. _The Tale Of Genji*_   was today's lesson and you were taking your usual super notes. They are called 'super notes' for a reason though. You wrote down every single word uttered by the teacher with a fast and messy pace in a spare Notebook and in your actual Notebook, you took the important parts minus her little drama and organized it perfectly. The girl that sat next to your desk always looked at you dumbfounded. 

''I still can't believe you wrote everything our teacher said [L/N]-San'' She adjusted her glasses and spoke with the corresponding honorifics. You liked it when people spoke like this. 

''If i want to continue my life in this town i have to study seriously. I try my best although im not as smart as you, Ando-San.'' You didn't take your eyes from your notebook not even when you spoke to the kind mannered class representative.

''I'm not smart my self. I study hard in order to be successful. The system sadly, won't be helpful towards student's with average grades. This society is messed up.'' You figured she was pissed as she was basically growling with each word she uttered. She had a point though. The bad student's do not have as many chances as the good ones. That doesn't meant that they are not better though. It was the goverment's fault. Applying pressure to every student that wanted high grades and applying more pressure to people that weren't good at studying. 

''[F/N] you have a visitor.'' A boy from your class grinned widely as he called your name without the use of proper honorifics. You wanted to punch him. You didn't take your eyes from your notebook though. You were too busy to associate with people right now. Every single male of your class whispered about the beauty that was approaching you. It was obvious who she was though. The word ''Beauty mark'' comment that echoed around reached your ears too.

''Uuugh Kii-Chan im kinda busy can you talk to me later?'' You said without batting an eye at your childhood friend. Kiyoko on the other half was pissed but she didn't show it to everyone. You knew though as she applied too much force on your left shoulder that she ''happened'' to grab.

''If it was Nishinoya you would run like a puppy though. R I G H T?'' Scary. Too scary. 

''Ok, ok tell me what you want but can you let my shoulder go cause im starting to lose the feeling of having it in the first place.'' Reminder. Do not make Kiyoko pissed again. Check.

''Y O U  owe me some explanations about your current relationship SINCE i helped you off plus you have to treat me to something.'' She played dirty once again. Her shy posture never existed for her best friend. Figures.

''Explanations will have to wait as im currently busy. About treating you to something, open my bag and take out the bento box. Take two Tuna Mayo Onigiri and we are clear.''

''Jeez you don't have to be that cold you know.'' Kiyoko placed your grey bag on an empty desk, took the red bento box that had Super Smash Bro's character stickers everywhere and opened it. The beautiful auroma of the Onigiri pierced her nose and she grabbed two of them. You had to ignore your rumbling stomach as it was empty. You wanted to eat with Nishinoya. This time you took your eyes away from the Notebook and looked at Kiyoko with your special kitten eyes. It was useful that they were shaped like that. The Japanese genes of your dad were always helpful.

''Kii-Chan im really sorry but you know  that i can stay here if i ace everything. Mom will force me to move out if i don't. Spare me this time?'' Kiyoko cringed but gave you a heartwarming nod. She understood you better than everyone else.

''If you need any help, you can always count on me. Don't forget that!'' Kiyoko quietly muched the Onigiri and stepped out of your classroom. The boys finally stopped staring at your direction and you started working again.

Second period was Math and the third was self study. Lunch time finally arrived and you were screaming inside. You texted Nishinoya immediately.

* * *

  _ **My Princess (*ﾟｪﾟ*) 11:45AM**_

_Yuu!! Can we eat lunch together?_

You waited almost 20 seconds and you had a reply in your hands.

_**Fluffy Yuu (´ω｀*) 11:45AM**_

_Everything my Princess wants! Should we meet at the cafeteria? I'm still on my class._

_**My Princess (*ﾟｪﾟ*) 11:46**_

_Stay there! I'll come and get you!_

* * *

Nishinoya was grinning like a child that got a PS4 for his birthday. He glared at the door with sparks on his eyes. He waited and waited for the moment you would arive. Some of his classmates already knew how happy go lucky Nishinoya was but this reaction was new. They were studying every corner of his face that was full of excitement. He didn't even realise that everyone was staring bullets when he jumped off his chair and started yelling and waving at his girlfriend. 

When you walked into his classroom, You saw him wave and yell excitedly at you. You giggled and shot him a sheepish smile. The glares you were getting meant serious business.

''The hell? Nishinoya got a girlfriend?''

''Man i thought that girls thought that he is a weirdo''

''DUDE SHE IS SO CUTE'' The boy's of his class were trading small whispers of despair. The girls didn't even care. They didn't know what they lost though.

''Yuu!!'' You hugged him and he blushed.

''I waited for you!'' He grinned widely. ''Want to eat here or should we head to the rooftop?''

''Rooftop it is! The boys are staring way too hard and it's making me uncomfortable.'' Nishinoya's eyes widen. He shot his head back and he started hissing and growling. You couldn't contain the laughter that pilled inside of you. The sight of Freaked out Highschool boys because someone was actually hissing and growling, protecting his beloved one was only seen in _Anime and Manga_ yet Nishinoya did it. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him away gently. He almost lost his footing but you supported him. He grinned even more and it blinded you. 

The rooftop to your surprice was NOT empty. Like it would be. Those scenarios were too cliche and in your life it wouldn't happen even if you prayed for it. You sat in a corner were you would have your own silent time and that was covered from the sun. You placed your Bento box down and opened it to reveal a hidden treasure called food. There he goes drooling again over food. He didn't miss the stickers though and he had to comnent it.

''Oh damn. Rosalina&Luma, Lucario, Cloud and even Young Link? You play SSB*?'' His eyes sparkled and a spark lit in your heart.

''I waited Four hours to get the Young Link sticker. I even have his amiibo.'' You got goosebumps over the thought of your baby. You treasured every amiibo and figurine you had. ''I main Bayonetta because she is broken.'' Everytime the conversation turned into video games, you wouldn't shut up. Nishinoya though was excited.

''Man i get what you mean. I personally main Corrin. I bought the character as soon as it came out. Is it a coincidence that both of our mains were available for purchase at the same day?'' He chuckled and your heart skipped a bit. His laugh was a miracle let alone his voice. 

''You are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask.'' Nishinoya blushed at your comment and he was visibly embarrassed to the core.

''Ssame goes for you. I'm the luckiest to have a beautiful future chef that has a kind soul and even plays video games.'' You noticed that he shutters when he is embarrassed. ''Don't even let me start on how cute you are.'' Jeez he was so cheesy. Well you were too but sometimes you couldn't handle it. 

''Yuu you are too cheesy.'' You blushed and bit your lower lip. He came closer, your noses brushed against each other. He started nibbling your lower lip. You were frozen in place because it was unexpected. His movements were gentle. He pulled away and you started panicing.

''I..Uhm ehh...'' He started laughing again. Gosh you loved how it sounded. 

''You are the cutest when you blush.'' He winked and grabbed the Onigiri you made for him. He munched it down fastly and picked up an another one. Everytime he took a bite he groaned in pleasure. It was like he didn't care about the comment he made. He even winked. W I N K E D. First time in your life you were so shocked. Wait that's a dejavu you swore you thought of being so shocked again. Either way he was the case of it. Where did the shy Nishinoya find all that courage? Why was he so adorable? Why are you having a conversation with your self inside your brain? You brushed your thoughts away and took an Onigiri for yourself.

Eating together, laughing and sneaking some kisses every now and then, holding hands while going to school or while leaving and hugging. Those were some of the things you wanted to do with him and you finally achieved it. Bless your determination and your friends for helping out. 

On your way to your individual classrooms, you and Nishinoya came across a view you didn't expect. Tanaka was alone with Kiyoko having a normal conversation without getting ignored or anything. Nishinoya was dumbfounded. You felt kinda jealous and you reminded him that he, now has a girlfriend with a kiss on the tip of his nose. He snapped out of his La-la-land and apologised. He noted down on his brain that you would feel jealous. You simply gave him a warm smile as a reply and he felt kinda guilty. He gave you a peck as an apologise and both of you heard the echoing cough of your Math teacher.

''At least try to hide it guys. It's not that hard if you try.'' She said in a disappointed manner and both of you bowed 90 degrees. Embarrassed, you tugged Nishinoya's t-shirt and gave him a 'I'm going first' Look. He nodded and you left.

When school time was over, you stuffed your bag with your books and Notebooks and quietly left your classroom. You were never interested in clubs thus you never joined one. But you promised to be the Unofficial manager of the Karasuno boy's volleyball club along side with Kiyoko. It was worth it as you would head back home with your boyfriend. 

You reached the gym where currently the boys stretched. All of them except the tall blonde guy. If you remember correctly his name is Tsukishima Kei. He was a rude fellow but you didn't mind. He glared you down and you felt a chill in your spine. What's wrong with him anyways? You gave Kiyoko a heartwarming smile and approached her.

''I'm here!'' You said and she smiled back.

''Took you long enough.'' Kiyoko grinned. ''Because you were late your boyfriend right there was distracted from everything'' Kiyoko's voice gotten louder and in the background the boys that were stretching changed on practicing their spikes. Nishinoya heard Kiyoko's comment and received the ball with his face. Hinata rushed to his side apologising for that spike while Kageyama and Tsukishima laughed in unison only to click their tongues because they hated each other. You chuckled sweetly and walked to his side offering a hand. He took it and stood up. He gave you a sheepish smile and you nodded in reply. You had to contain the urge of kissing him a thousand times since he had to practice. You went back to Kiyoko and you gave the explanation she wanted.

''Ok so you wanted some explanations and i'll give them to you. He read my love letter, Came to my classroom but i was behind him and then he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the rooftop. There i confessed once again and he accepted. We started dating, i kissed him on the cheek, i fed him, we held hands and then he said that he is also in love with me and gave me a peck and then we went to school together, he french kissed me and we ate together lunch and kissed and UUUGHH I CAN'T'' You yelled at the end. Some eyes were on you but you were still talking with Kiyoko. You could see a grin forming on her face everytime you uttered a word about your boyfriend.

''Is he a good kisser?'' Kiyoko teased you and you snapped.

''KII-CHAN I WILL KILL YOU'' You blushed madly while she was laughing like a kid. You heard Daichi talking with Sugawara in the background.

''Our Shimizu is laughing. Can you believe it dear?'' Sugawara gave him a nod and smiled happily.

''If i weren't dating you i would definetly ask her on a date'' Sugawara teased him and Daichi tensed up. Sugawara grinned widely and gave him a firm hug. ''Don't worry idiot, im not leaving you.''

* * *

 

Practice was over. You helped Kiyoko clean the gym as everyone was heading back. Kageyama got a text from a senpai of his and he left in a hurry. Hinata tried chasing him down but he stopped once Tsukishima commented with sarcasm.

''Let our king have his privecy _little gnome_. Or are you worried he might cheat on you?'' Tsukishima grinned widely and Hinata blushed. You saw all of that and stepped in their conversation feeling quite pissed. Hinata was Nishinoya's Kouhai and he was kind to you. You wouldn't let him get teased by a blonde giant.

'' _ **Oya Oya** **?** Shouyou_  can you smell this? Someone is jealous here. Do you have any idea who it might be? Ughh the smell is too powerful i might tear up'' You replied sarcastically. Hinata chuckled and Tsukishima clicked his tongue once again. Was it a habit of his? Anyways you knew you wouldn't lose in a sass battle. Tsukishima picked his bag left the gym quite pissed. Hinata on the other hand started jumping around happily.

''Thank you [L/N]-San! Nishinoya is so lucky to have you.'' You grinned proudly but it faded away when Kiyoko yelled at you.

''Will you help me or what?'' 

''I'm coming!''

When you finished cleaning the gym, Kiyoko told you to leave earlier since Nishinoya was waiting. You gave her a 'thank you' hug and left in a hurry. Nishinoya was waiting patiently and you thought of hugging him from behind. He got surpriced but he relaxed on your embrace. With a calm voice you whispered.

''Let's go home Yuu.'' You pulled away and he interlocked fingers with you. He walked you to your home once again and you exchanged a goodbye kiss. Before he was ready to leave from your sight, you tried to find some courage. Finally you yelled at him.

''Want to play video games with me tomorrow? Its Saturday and we dont have school! I'll make lunch!'' Nishinoya made a 180 degrees turn and shot you a wide grin.

''Sure! Text me when you are ready! Goodnight Princess''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tale Of Genji = A classic work of Japanese literature written by the noblewoman and lady-in-waiting Murasaki Shikibu.  
> SSB= Super Smash Bros  
> Why did our heroine uttered the Oya Oya's? stay tuned for more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Fried Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i dont know anymore... Just take it.
> 
> Some super mild smut for you in there.

You went inside your house with your heart pumping like crazy. It was great that you could spend some time with Nishinoya outside of school and you would even do your favourite thing which was play video games. You went to your room, undressed from your uniform to a plain t-shirt and yellow shorts. You picked up some casual clothes that you usually wore outside of school that were on the floor and alongside with your uniform, you washed them. While waiting for them to dry, OCD* being OCD, you deceided to clean the entire house. You didn't want your boyfriend to see how messy was it.

It took you some hours but finally the house was sparkling clean and your clothes were dry enough. You cooked rice and ate some of it while you placed the rest in the fridge. You went directly to sleep after texting Nishinoya the details from tomorrow. He would come at 13:00 PM and  you set your alarm clock for 8:00 AM. You closed your eyes and tried to relax. After ten minutes or so, you were finally fast asleep.

You woke up before the alarm could ring with excitement overflowing everywhere. Your plan was simple. Since you cleaned the house yesterday, you started with the responsibilities you had noted in your brain for today.

Firstly, you prepared the game consoles and the games you could play with him. You had a TV in your room that was large enough for two people to enjoy some quality time with video games. The TV was on the wall and you had a wooden shelf with gaming consoles. Those were your babies. You saved all the money you earned from your parents and family in order to buy them. You plugged every single one on the TV in order to check for updates. Everything was updated and cool. You stood up and thought about your next movement.

Secondly, you went to buy snacks,beverages and lunch groceries from a convenience store close to your house. For snacks and beverages, you picked four Gari Gari-kun soda flavoured popsicles, two bottles of strawberry flavoured Ramune* and two cans of sour cream&onion flavoured pringles. For the lunch groceries, you picked a carton of eggs, a bag of rice and two chicken thighs. You had the rest of the ingredients for Fried rice with chicken at home. It was hard carring everything back home but you did it either ways.

You took everything to the kitchen. You placed the Chicken thighs in the fridge and thought about your next move. The clock handle was on 11:00 AM. You had two hours left.

Thirdly, you deceided to pick the outfit for today. It took you some time but you settled on a black skirt that reached your knees and a white button up shirt. You tied your hair in a ponytail in order for you to cook neatly. Since you had some time, you prepared the table with a white tablecloth and a non scented candle on the center. You placed two white plates which had sunflowers drawn on them on the table along side with a pair of metalic chopsticks and a fork for yourself. The clock handle was on 12:45 PM. You texted Nishinoya that you would leave the door unlocked and he replied that he was coming. It was time for you to cook Fried rice with chicken.

You prepared all the ingredients. You chopped Onions, Garlic, Ginger, The chicken thighs, Carrots and Scallions and placed them in small cups. In a small bowl, you beated 3 eggs with some salt with a pair of metalic chopsticks. You placed the Wok on the heated stove and added a piece of butter in. When it melted, you added the beated eggs. Folding and seperating, when the beated eggs were cooked sweetly, you took them out. In the Wok, you added the Onions, Garlic and Ginger and waited for a minute. Afterwards you added the chopped chicken thighs and waited untill they were a bit brown. Then you added the carrots and the cooked rice you left overnight in the fridge. 

You heard the door open and Nishinoya yelling cheerfully. Your heart was loud and your face lifted in a huge smile. Nishinoya took out his shoes and came in the kitchen. You could see his surprised face when he watched you cook the Fried rice. It was about time you added the soy sauce. He sat in a chair and waited like a puppy. He told you that the smell of the food was drilling his stomach open and you chuckled wholeheartedly at his comment. When the rice took some colour, you added the eggs again, stirred some more and finally closed the heat. You served him and yourself and finally sat down. You watched him wolf down his food and you felt a sting in your heart. The feeling of cooking for your boyfriend was beautiful indeed.

He sighed and patted his stomach. ''It felt like i was on a restoraunt. seriously. I'm so lucky to have you.'' He grinned and again your heart was being weird.

He stood up, picked his plate and went to the sink. He picked the sponge and you immedietly stood up and tried to stop him.

''No i'll wash the dishes later. You don't have to'' He ignored you completely.

He shook his head. ''You cooked our lunch. Let me do this much at least.'' You couldn't reply. You felt his warmth filling the room. You picked up your plate and handed it to him. You stood next to him and dried the plates he handed you. When you finished everything, You headed upstairs.

Nishinoya was restless. It was officially the first time he was in a girl's room since Tanaka's sister didn't count. He ignored the idol posters but his eyes stayed in a particular wooden portrait which had icons from The legends of Zelda.

You saw that he was curious and you deceided to explain. ''I made this with the help of an acquaintance when i was in Nekoma. He and i were game freaks and i came up with the idea.'' Nishinoya let out a 'hmmm' sound. His eyes wandered off and finally landed at the consoles located on the wooden shelf.

His eyes widened and he started shaking with excitment. ''HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A NINTENDO64 AND A GAMECUBE AND OH MY GOD IS THAT ATARI 2600?''

You stood there proudly as the owner of those babies. ''Hehe do you like my collection?'' you grinned widely. He shook his head up and down quickly in confirmation.

Like two happy puppies, both of you sat in front of the TV, holding a joystick in your hands and playing on the PS1 Nishinoya picked. When it was your time to pick, you deceided on the 3DS. You knew beforehand that he took his own with him because he was a Super smash bro's fan. In between breaks, you chatted with Nishinoya about different subjects, eated the snacks you bought and laughed with each others jokes. He suggested watching a movie and you agreed. While downloading the movie like a pirate, he grabbed your hand and you jumped a little in surprise. You turned around to face him and he moved forward, lips connecting. You openned your mouth a little, inviting his pink tongue in and he accepted the invitation eagerly. He toyed around with your tongue, nibbled at your underlip and gently stroked your thigh. A moan escaped from your mouth and he was startled. Embarrassed you hid behind your hands when he broke the kiss and he chuckled. ''You are so adorable'' Why was he so bold today? 

''Yuu, stop teasing me i'll die seriously'' You bit your underlip.

He seemed even more restless. ''I Can't stop. Your actions are killing me. Stop being so cute''

You wanted to punch him and run away. Your heart did a 180 degrees flip when his hand unbuttoned the first button of your shirt. He moved to the second button and you almost fainted. He saw how bothered you were and stopped. Deep down you felt disappointed of the sudden stop.

''I'm sorry did i rush this?'' Nishinoya looked like guilt stabbed him in the eye and that sight was terrible.

You stroked his cheek with a smile on your face. ''No. it's ok. I was just surprised because you were really bold. I really d-don't mind it'' You blushed and his heart almost popped out of his chest.

''Can i continue?'' He started to sweat.

You stood up and went to your bed. You patted the space next to you and he followed up. ''Please...Continue''

Even the tips of your ears were red. Nishinoya gently started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons until your white bra was on sight. He blushed but moved forward to catch your lips and suck on them. With his hands, he took your shirt off and touched your pale skin gently. His hands gently moved on top of your breasts that were currently protected by your white bra but you moaned in pleasure as you felt the warmth of his hands. As he pulled away you saw the bulge that formed on his pants. Guess you weren't the only one excited in this situation. You gave him a signal to continue as you unbuttoned your bra, revealing your breasts. He was about to take his shirt off when his ringtone echoed across your room. He yelled in frustration but he had to pick it up since it was his mother calling. After three minutes of 'I'm sorry' and 'Yes yes i will' he hanged up and looked at you with disappointment in his eyes.

''My mom wants me to go back. She started yelling because it's late''

You gave him a questioning look and picked up your phone from the floor. It was 10:00 PM and a gasp escaped from your lips as it hit you that you spent 9 hours with him without even realising. You picked your bra up, followed up by your shirt as you quickly wore them back. Nishinoya was left with a depressed facial expression and you couldn't help but ease him up by kissing his cheek.

He smiled and patted your head. ''You always cheer me up now, don't you?''

You simply laughed at his statement as you gave him a huge grin. ''Ofcourse i do! I'm your girlfriend''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCD= Obsessive–compulsive disorder.  
> Ramune= A carbonated soft drink originally created and sold in Japan.
> 
> Leave a comment if ya want this to continue or update quickly or smthn i dunno i've lost hope lmao.


	9. On The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR READERS! THE STORY WILL BE NOW PROGRESSING INTO THE MAIN PLOT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED.
> 
> IF you have any objections about were this is going to head, be sure to leave a comment.
> 
> Enjoy reading this~

After you parted ways, at 10:50PM, you received a text message from Nishinoya saying that he arrived home safely. You were pretty curious of what his mom said to him but you didn't want to pry. Your heart was still beating like crazy after the events that happened in the exact same spot you were sitting right now. His hand was warm. You facepalmed your self since your mind was wandering on stuff that it shouldn't go just yet. 

''No [F/N]! You have to remain pure dont be tainted by those thoughts!'' You started arguing with yourself. ''Not yet at least. UUGHH WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING'' You fell back on your bed and closed your eyes. Even thinking about his serious expression when he touched you, made you blush hardcorely as well as a new feeling that you couldn't quite understand yet.

Your phone buzzed again and you grabbed it immediately thinking of Nishinoya. Too bad it wasn't his name popping up but a name you had almost 4 months to actually hear. This was SO gonna ruin your entire life in Torono and you knew it.

* * *

  
_**Supreme asshole 11:10PM**_  
  
Kitten princess aint it about time you return home were you **TRULY** belong? 

**_Orange Tabby Kitten 11:11PM_ **

_I believe home is were i want it to be **PLUS** it's not your god damn buisness. Aint it about time **YOU** forget about me, Kuroo? _

**_Supreme asshole 11:12PM  
_ **

I legit missed that attitude of yours. The only one to win against me in a sass battle in all of Nekoma, [L/N] [F/N] the orange Tabby kitten queen.  
  
**Orange Tabby Kitten 11:13PM**

I told  you about a million times to stop with that nickname. In the end you were just not sassy enough but you still remained the king of Nekoma, Oh supreme high lord Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
**Supreme asshole 11:14PM**

_A king needs his queen back though. The crows do not need a precious kitten like you._

**_Orange Tabby Cat 11:15PM_ **

First of all im NOT  a kitten. Second i also changed the stupid nickname of yours because enough with this mindless dissing and third i was never your queen. The crows are my family now and this is were i truly belong. If you excuse me, my video games are more important right now.  
  
**Supreme asshole 11:20PM**

_Oya oya? Your attitude got even worse. I like it. Guess we will have to come and get you._

You threw your phone frustrated only to pick it back to check if it broke. Thankfuly it was ok and a sigh escaped your lips. You left your phone on silent mode to avoid that annoying ass moving shit, Kuroo Tetsurou the King of Nekoma. 

Kuroo has narrowed eyes and hazel copperish colored cat-like pupils. His hair is black and styled like he woke up after a nightmare with fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye. Back in Nekoma, almost everyone idolised him except you and his childhood friend Kozume Kenma thus making him somewhat of a 'king'.

The students in Nekoma are often called by a cat breed. Kuroo was a Bombay cat because of his black hair and hazel copperish eyes. Kenma was an Abyssinian cat because of his golden eyes and ruddy colour. You were called an Orange Tabby cat because of your copper hair. People started calling you a 'queen' ever since an accident happened between you and Kuroo. Ever since then, your life was hell.

You detested that inside system the students used. It was like inside racism or something like that. Disgusting to the core.

Kuroo always followed you around, pestering you to go out with him or even join the Nekoma volleyball team as their manager. You always refused and even ignored him since you were busy with the new friendship you acquired through him, Kenma.

He was also passionate about video games and it felt great to spend time with him. The bad thing was that Kuroo chased you around all the time because he was Kenma's childhood friend. When you left Nekoma, you promised Kenma to keep in touch since he was the only one you could consider somewhat of a friend except Kiyoko. Because of your attitude though, no one approached you back then. You and Kenma indeed kept in touch but you never told Kuroo that you were leaving. Apparently he learned through Kenma and was devastated. He refused to practice or even go outside of his home.

You thought that his reactions were fake.

* * *

  
Sunday was practice day. Since you were the unofficial manager of Karasuno, you also had to attend. Ok who are you kidding. In the condition you were now, attending practice would be hard. TOO hard actually. You were unable to sleep last night because of those text messages you got from Kuroo. Mostly the last one. Kuroo said that they will come to get you. What did he mean by 'we' and by 'come' ? Was he actually planing to come to Torono? What would you say to Nishinoya about all of that? You had to take that secret of yours back to the grave for sure.

The past [F/N] belongs to the past. No one needs to know.

* * *

 You arrived to the gym but it was still closed. Usually Daichi or Kiyoko come first, unlock the doors and prepare the balls, drinks and towels. No one had yet to arrive. You decided to sit down on the stairs and pass some time on your phone. While you were trying to remember your screenlock pattern, you noticed that you had some messages from two people. Figuring out that your pattern was the letter N for Nishinoya, you opened the first message that was from Kiyoko.

Apart from the obvious ''WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT WITH NISHINOYA I SAW HIM LEAVING YOUR HOUSE'', there was an another message about today. Apparently Ukai had to help his grandfather with a serious issue and he wouldn't be able to attend today's practice. Instead of Ukai, a friend of his from tokyo would be arriving with some of his students to help the team of Karasuno with some training and some matches. 

''Tokyo huh? It brings back memories'', you thought outloud, not realising that Daichi and Sugawara were next to you.

''What memories? Anything juicy we need to know?'' Said Sugawara. You stood up and with a nervous expression you tried your best to let them know that NOTHING at all was juicy back then. Daichi shot you a suspicious look but he decided to let it slide. Instead he thought of bringing the topic of Tokyo.

''Did Kiyoko fill you in about the people from Tokyo?'' 

''Yeah she did text me about Ukai's friend and some of his students but i only checked the text literally some minutes ago so im kinda surpriced yo.'' You heard Sugawara laughing and you puffed your cheeks in a cute manner. Acting cute always helps.

''Well i heard from Hinata that the guys are from Nekoma so it will be qui-'' Said Daichi but stopped midways when he heard the sound of your falling phone. Your face went pale almost immedieately from the shock. If the guys are from Nekoma will it also be Kuroo? 

''Dude are you alright? You look like a ghost and it's freaking me out you know. So funny'' Tsukishima headed towards your direction with a smirk on his face. He reached to poke your forhead but you slapped his hand away.

''Don't touch me fuckstick'' You swore you heard Sugawara gasping some feet away from you. Daichi also had a shocked expression at the change of your attitude while Tsukishima actually enjoyed it and smiled. You picked up your phone, checking for damage and again you were blessed with good luck. Good luck only with your phone though.

You bowed only at Daichi and Sugawara, ignoring Tsukishima that still had that disgusting grin on his face, telling them you needed some time to calm down and went to the toilets. You locked the door and lowered the toilet lid in order for you to sit down. You unlocked your phone in a rushed manner and clicked the second message you received today.

_**Supreme asshole 8:30AM** _

_I'll be arriving with Kenma at 10:20AM. I'll be sure to tell everything about you back then to your beloved crows if you dont be there. Oh and before asking me how i know that you help the Karasuno volleyball team, i took Kenma's PS VITA for three days and forced him to tell me about you since i knew you kept in contact with him. You know he can't breathe without gaming. See you later [F/N]-Chan ❤❤❤_

Honestly, you wanted to hit a wall, scream and cry over this. What would happen if Kuroo and Nishinoya met each other? What would he do? If he dared to touch Nishinoya or even breathe next to him you would go insane. You couldn't ask for Kiyoko's help since she didn't know what you did back then.

How would you survive this reunion with a trauma you tried to forget so hard?

You always wanted to move away from Tokyo and Nekoma. The match of Date Tech VS Karasuno was the chance you waited for so long. You truly loved Nishinoya with all your heart though thus you decided to protect your life with him by sacrificing your sanity and yourself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. I'm also sorry for the super late update. This story is already planned on my brain so please dont be confused with the sudden change in the story. I also apologise if you find this kinda OOC. If you have any problem with where its going, please be sure to tell me. 
> 
> ALSO the next chapter will be a flashback/


	10. Walk Down On Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on this fanfic will enter the Nekoma Arc which is a flashback.  
> If there is something that you dont like or you dont understand, please tell me :)  
> Enjoy reading.

First year, [L/N] [F/N], 15 years old, stunning grades from a prestigious middle school will now attend  The Metropolitan Nekoma Highschool.

Everything seemed ok so far. The school was located some stations away from your house but everything else was pretty ok. The dress code was kinda strict though but you didn't mind. The female uniform was a sailor suit. It appeared to have a light white colour top and a matching sailor collar, with a bow at the neck and a darker skirt. Not exactly your style but you couldn't do something about that. 

It was about time you had to go to the entrance ceremony. You styled your hair in a pony tail with a hairband that also had a bell attached to it which was one of your favourites. Checking your self twice in the mirror, you gave yourself a thumbs up because the sailor suit was looking hella good on you since it matched with your hair and skin colour in a nice way. You headed downstairs to prepare breakfast since your mother was away for work. Your dad had a night shift and probably fell asleep on the couch as always. Since you had some free time, you thought that you could prepare something for him too when he wakes up. It would score you some 'Daughter points' for the future.   
The menue for today was quite simple. Sunny side eggs, Rice, Lettuce with mini tomatoes and French Toast. Healthy breakfast that was packed with nutricients and enough energy for today. Also you were lowkey guilty since you decided to top your own portion of french toast with some whipped cream. No one had to know though. It was somewhat of a dessert for a tough day you know..    
After finishing your breakfast, you took your schoolbag and headed to the station that was packed with people leaving for their works. You saw many people that had the same uniform with you but you didn't bother socializing with them. You guessed that the taller and more maturelike ones were Second and Third years but they had something odd in their school uniform. Either on the right or on the left side of their Pants/Skirts, there were stickers with cats attached to them. Why would they have something like that on their uniform? You decided not to bother with that and focushed on your headphones that were blasting your favourite type of music. You tried your best not to dance while on the subway.

There you were. In front of the Metropolitan Nekoma Highschool with lots of students going in and out to meet their friends. The first years seemed cheerful and full of energy. The entrance ceremony would start in 20 more minutes. You decided that the best choice would be to explore the huge school that was in front of you right now. Full with determination you took the first steps inside of this new place that would soon be the everyday hell you would attend for 1 year and 2 Months.

The first thing you checked was the school cafeteria for obvious reasons. The cafeteria staff welcomed you with a smile. After exchanging some words with them, you headed to the female toilets. They were clean enough for your liking and that was also a good sign. The bell rang and it was about time the ceremony would start. Since you didn't know where the school gym was located to, you decided to follow a tall student with black hair you saw coming out from the male toilets in a rushed manner. He seemed to notice you following him and stopped moving. He turned around and eyed you up and down before speaking.

'' You are a First year right? Welcome to Nekoma High. May i ask the reason you've been following me though? Are you a fan of mine?''  
'' Thank you and also sorry for following you but i have no freaking idea where the gym is located to and i thought of following you since you were in a rush.''

The male student laughed. You noticed that when he laughed he grabbed his belly in a cute manner. That was the moment you let your guard down. The Male student stopped laughing and gave you a mischivious grin. Before you could admire that grin, your eyes wandered down on his pants which also had a sticker with a cat. Specifically a black cat. The cat reminded you of him in a creepy way. The tought of the students in the subway came to your mind. What are even those stickers? The tall student finally talked again.

'' My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and im a Second year. It's a pleasure to meet you little kitten.''  
'' My name is [L/N] [F/N]. It is also a pleasure to meet you. It would be great if you didn't call me a kitten though. It's disgusting.'' Kuroo Grinned widely before replying.  
''Be sure to attend the meeting after the speach of the student counsil president. Its important for all of the first years to attend so don't leave the gym. We gotta hurry though so come on.'' 

Kuroo gently grabbed your wrist and took you along with him to the school gym. You didn't protest though because you were indeed in a hurry to attend the entrance ceremony. As you were both walking down the school, your mind was in an another place. How well build was he to be able to hold you like this? Why was he so kind and so handsome? Will this be the start of an amazing year?

You arrived at the school gym and Kuroo shot you a smile. He openned the door for you and you came across thousands of seats with people chatting all over the place. The teachers were also chatting in a corner. Kuroo told you to take a seat in the right side were the First years were located and you waved him goodbye. You sat next to a student that had long black hair. In his hands, he was holding a PS VITA which made your heart beat like crazy. A fellow gamer? The student noticed you sitting next to him and he tensed right away. You turned around to talk to him and noticed his nervous expression. That made you giggle which made the student even worse. You took a peak to what he was playing and that made you smile widely. Before he was able to stand up and find an another seat you tried to ease him.

''You need to pay attention or Yosuke will die. Heal him quick with Yukiko's Persona. Since you are on that boss you must have the upgraded heal right?'' **

The student eased down almost immediately and turned his attention back to his game. To your surprice the student replied back while doing what you pointed out on his video game.

''Thanks...For the advice.. I didn't pay attention to Yosuke.. He annoys me LoL.'' You couldn't contain the giggle that escaped from your mouth.  
'' Aahh i know how you feel! He was such a wimp but he gets better. Ahh i wont spoil though dont worry. I'm [F/N]! It's nice to see a fellow gamer on a new school when you know legit no one.  
'' I'm Kenma. What kind of games do you play?''

You noticed that Kenma was kinda shy when he talked to people. He might be the same antisocial person like you. You replied back to Kenma and that issued a hot conversation full of video games, favourite and most hated characters and lots of chuckles between stupid ingame quotes. A mic test echoed around the gym and that was a signal that the entrance ceremony was about to start. The principal of Nekoma started talking for about 2 hours which seemed like forever. You mostly payed attention to Kenma that was currently playing on his PS VITA. When the principal ended his speach, everyone clapped. You could hear some whispers mostly saying that they were greatful that he stopped talking. It was about time the student counsil president would give his speach. You remembered not to leave the gym since Kuroo said it will be important for you.

After the student counsil president stopped talking, The teachers left the gym alongside with the Second and Third years. You and the First yeas were confused about what was happening. Why everyone left? The student counsil members started passing around some fliers. You also got one and started reading what was on it. 

'' ** _Welcome First years of the Metropolitan Nekoma Highschool. In this School, every student gets somewhat of a role. Nekoma since the time it was founded had an inside system that helped with the proper leading of the school. A cat breed will be issued to every new student depending on various criterias. They will need to wear a specific sticker on their clothes that represents the specific breed they got issued on and punishments will be given if they do not follow the rules. Depending on the number on this flier, be sure to head to the Student counsil president to get your sticker._**

''What THE FUCK is THIS SHIT?'' a student yelled and chaos errupted. You were visibly panicking. What exactly was this school doing? Kenma placed his hand on top of yours and shot you a smile that you were barely able to see.

'' Close your eyes, take a deep breath and chill out. If we panic right now we wont be able to solve this situiation right? '' You did exactly as Kenma instructed you to do and in a minute or so you were able to chill out a bit. You were surpriced with Kenma. The shy boy changed to a super calm and open minded person in just some hours. You firmly squeezed the flier in your hand.

'' Why is this even happening? No wait WHY is this even allowed? The teachers know this and do nothing? THIS IS CRAZY. ''  
''An old friend of mine told me that this 'inside system' is passed down by the student counsil president and its absolute. The teachers do nothing because they are also previous test subjects of this system. Thankfully it's just a mark though and nothing else. They basically categorise us and nothing else. If we keep our eyes open, nothing will happen.''   
'' Well if you say so. But cat breeds? It's like the Hogwarts houses but with cats. They should get copyrighted yo. Why cats though? ''  
''Well The symbol of Nekoma is a cat after all. You resemble a cat too with those eyes of yours. ''  
'' LoL look who is talking. '' Both of you started laughing. Kenma was a nice person and clearly you could get along with him quite easily. You remembered that in the flier it said that with its number you will have to get your sticker and checked yours. It was the number 41.   
'' Hey Kenma! What number does your flier have? ''  
''42 Captain obvious.'' You flicked his forhead and he whined in pain. ''Tyrant. You resemble my friend so much that it's kinda disturbing.''  
'' Sorry but im my own self.'' You stuck out your tongue in annoyance and Kenma smiled. 

The person next to you got called and you tensed right away. It was almost your turn and you didn't know what to expect. Before getting ready, you turned to Kenma's direction and pulled his uniform in a shy manner. This is a step you only took once with your childhood and best friend but he was different than the others and in your mind he was worth it.

''Would you mind becoming my friend? '' Kenma blushed at the sudden confession but smiled happily.   
''Oof course... If you don't mind me.'' You smiled back and told him if you could exchange numbers with him. He agreed and so he was now the second friend you had on your phone. You named him 'RPG Kenma'.

''Can number 41 come up please?'' You were mentally prepared for this. Kenma gave you a thumbs up and so you departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game that Kenma is playing on his PS VITA is Persona 4 Golden.  
> Kenma and the Heroine are speaking in the same way when gamers tend to text each other ( Ye we say LoL out loud a lot ). There will be quite the texting with Kenma so ill provide some of the words n their meanings on notes.


	11. Unfair Purrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... Late? update... i cant apologise enough now cant i? Soo.... Short update, will BE continueing this WORRY NOT.. Uhh... sorry... Be sure to forgive me about my grammatical errors im self taught. Love yall

Taking small steps towards the student counsil president, you were nervously sweating with the thoughts of what might occure. The student counsil president was standing on the podium but he came down as soon as he landed his gaze on you. He gave you a smile as he introduced himself. 

''My name is Ichikawa Riou and im the student counsil president. As you already know, my role is to protect our school, help every student i can and share justice equally.''   
You interupted his speach because a loud chuckle escaped from your mouth.  
''Justice? Equally? By categorising us like this? Since this stupid ass system of yours is as old as your grandma, i hope you know that it is bound to create an inside bullying system of the weak while the so called smartest, greatest and shittiest students get to boss everyone around. Oh it's because they are a better breed than us? Are we the stray ones that no one adopts? ''  
''I guess it was true that you have a foul mouth. Don't get me wrong though. I was just voted, elected and ordered to perform those acts. We do not have the power to dissobay what's behind all this. But enough said, i have 159 more breeds to issue.''  
''Go ahead, leader''   
You clicked your tongue in annoyance as Riou gave you a mischivious wink.

''Issuing a cat breed takes in consideration everything about the owner. From academic skills to social interactions, family background, ethicity, gender, sexuality and other aspects of ones life. Your student records are remarkable i can say. High grades with a great family background yet almost 2 to none social interactions. With our calcuations your cat breed would be that of an Orange Tabby. Almost 80% of orange tabbies are males but there's always a 20% that differs. Every cat is unique yet the same. We cannot reveal anything else but only the fact that you will be having lots and lots of interactions with some specific breeds that we will not reveal because its personal information.''  
''yEAH good job for thinking about the human rights. Like we deserve no fucking privacy and you have to discover everything about us''  
''You may also say that those are school files we have and we are able to utilese them however we want.''  
''Yeah sure. B U L L S H I T''

You were about to spit on his face but a piercing gaze stopped you from doing so.

Kuroo was staring knives on your back. His eyes were practically glued on you and Ichikawa Riou. He felt that his stomach was about to explode. You felt malicious eyes on you and turned around to check who was it but you only found the worrying eyes of Kenma. It somehow calmed you down. Kenma was the sweetest boy and that gave you enough power to not blow up both the school and Ichikawa Riou that was in front of you. You took the Orange Tabby sticker from his hand, clicked your tongue in annoyance and walked down to Kenma. You gave him a smile that even a three years old kid could understand that was fake.

''I swear im gonna murder whoever is behind all of this. Good luck, i'll be waiting for you K?''  
''KK i'll be down in a sec or two''

Kenma walked away to get his own sticker. You wanted to hug him and never let go. 

Kuroo knew he couldn't enter while the breeds were issued but he wanted to enter right now and learn what you and Kenma talked about. He knew his childhood friend wouldn't harm you but somehow he felt threatented. He had his ways of learning what he wanted though. Kuroo texted a girl he knew that just enrolled in this school. The girl had absolutely no reason to help him out though. Why did she choose to assist him? Kuroo was the King of Nekoma. He was on his second year but he was already the most beloved cat on school grounds. He could pull every string he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. Why? Because he was a trickster. He knew how to manipulate in order to get what he wanted. Thus Kuroo could just stand and watch while others did all the dirty work. He ordered the girl to learn what you talked with Kenma. He didn't specify how to do it though and the girl overdid it. She was jealous of how you had Kuroo's attention.  
The First year came next to you and sat down where Kenma was sitting. It already pissed you off. 

''What's up with you and that boy? It's kind of a bother you know. You can flirt outside of our school.''  
You took a deep breath and tried to not gain attention.  
''That's uhmm..Non of your buisness? Now scoot you are pissing me off.''  
The girl also got pissed.  
''Hold on you pig. How dare you talk to me like that? Both of you are freaks. Disgusting video game nerds.''  
You apologised to your parents outloud and then you gained the attention you didn't want to get. You slapped the girl way too hard that it left a burning mark on her cheek. The sound it made echoed in the gym. The girl teared up and started sobbing. That wasn't enough though.  
''Talk to me however you want scum. If YOU FUCKING dare to talk about my friend like that again I SWEAR to god im going to cut your FUCKING head off.''   
You kicked your chair and walked outside of this shit of a gym. The girl was dumbfounded but her sobbs didn't stop. Kenma stood next to the student council president with his flier on his hand with a shocked expression. Ichikawa Riou just shook his head. Kuroo on the other side, when he saw you coming his way, he started panicking. Before he could speak to you, you walked pass him and completely ignored him.

You texted Kenma that you would visit a shop one block away from the school in order to buy some ice cream and that he was invited to come as soon as he could. Your treat.

He texted back 'KK OMW'

Rumours were already out about the fierce First year Orange Tabby and her secret admirer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I DID NOT FORGET YOU. My life is a mess right now im probably? going to work on summer, i had a huge depression attack around December ( im still like shit lol ). Seriously tho if you see me being late with updates be sure to verbally attack me on instagram so i continue it as soon as possible. 
> 
> IG: Moon_Nanachi


End file.
